


My Hands Are Cold

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, BAMF!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Panic Attacks, Sterek Week, The Walking Dead fix-it, alternate universe- canon divergence (for The Walking Dead), canon typical violence (for The Walking Dead), others are mentioned - Freeform, sterekscenestealer2, sterekweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The sound of a skull crushing under a baseball bat is something Derek will never forgetNot the first timeNot the secondNot the thirdAnd Stiles kept going





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Sterek Week starts the day after the TWD premiere, and I'm posting this at one in the morning so you know.... I wrote this back in June, by the way, when I first put out the dates for Sterek Week, and I'm just.. so emotionally compromised... I'm probably going to write a million fics like this to be honest

How did it get like this?

On their nees in front of the world's most sadistic dictator

Listening to him prattle on and on and on in rants that Stiles could never compare to

Knowing that in moments, seconds, one of them was going to die

Have their skull bashed in

There were no second chances

There wasn't another option

There was no cavalry about to come stampeding in on a white horse

This was it

This was the end

How did it get like this?

He felt sick to his stomach

As sick as Allison looked

He felt like he was just going to throw up right then and there but he couldn't...

He couldn't SAY anything...

Or DO anything...

Because he warned Scott, the ... monster wasn't strong enough a word... who was weilding a barbed wire bat in front of them

He WARNED them when Scott screamed out

Anyone else move, anyone else say anything

He was going to shut them down- and shut them down for good

He breathed in shakily, feeling the tears dripping down the corners of his eyes as Negan walked back and forth

Paced around like an indecisive cat

Back and forth

Like a shark circling it's prey

"I simply cannot decide," he finally said, throwing his hands up in the air with a chuckle

And for the tiniest, breifest second, for the smallest breath, Stiles was relieved...

Because maybe... maybe if he couldn't decide, he'd just let them all go

Live with the fact that he had played so many mind games on them...

Live with what he'd get from them in the future

Maybe he'd just... let that be the debt paid

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea,"

Or not

He raised the bat, and Stiles started to breathe harder

"Eenie,"

The bat pointed at Mason

Stiles stopped breathing

"Meenie,"

The bat pointed at Liam

Stiles choked

"Miney,"

The bat pointed at Malia

Stiles started to shake like a leaf

"Moe,"

The bat pointed at Lydia

Stiles screamed

He couldn't handle it

He couldn't stand it

He could hear Derek breathing in his ear

Trying so desperately to calm him down, to make him stop

But it was too late

The damage was done

The bat dragged across the ground as Negan stalked towards him, a condescending smirk on his face

"What did I say a few minutes ago?" he droned, looking down and smirking maliciously at him

"Boy you just do not listen do you? I said, first one's free, but the second time? That's gonna cost ya',"

He took a step back, rubbing a hand over his face

"That's... two deaths now, you can thank your freind here for whoever I bash in second,"

His mind was racing, he couldn't breathe

He felt light-headed, like he was going to pass out

"Now where was I?"

He couldn't hear anything after that, he could barely see

"Stiles?"

Derek's voice barely registered, he didn't feel the werewolf nudging him

"Stiles what's happening?"

He didn't know what he looked like, but he knew he must look something akin to dead

His vision was so blurry and unfocused

His chest was so clutched and constricted

Every part of him was numb and his head was ringing so loudly that he could swear everyone around him heard the buzzing

He didn't know how to stop it

He couldn't tune back in

It was as if he had ... shut down...

"Stiles... Stiles..." Derek breathed in a panic, reaching out as discreetly as he could to take Stiles' hand, squeeze it, try to get a reaction

But Stiles was gone

Utterly gone

"Catch a tiger,"

The bat pointed at Kira

"By his toe,"

Scott

"If he hollers,"

Parrish

"Let him go,"

Allison

"My mother,"

Hayden

"Said,"

Derek

"To pick,"

Stiles

"The very,"

Malia

"Best one,"

Lydia

"And you,"

Allison

"Are,"

Derek

"It,"

Derek could feel his heart stutter over a beat when he saw the bat pointed down at Liam

There wasn't a sound to be heard

Just the footsteps as Negan took a step back and snickered

"Nobody move, nobody say anything, or-"

Stiles let out a wretched sob, distracting Negan again

"Boy, you do NOT know when to shut up do you?" he snickered, glancing towards him

Stiles was trembling so hard Derek could feel it

He looked so sick that the wolf thought he was about to have a stroke

A literal, actual stroke

"What's the matter with you anyway?" Negan huffed, apparently noticing the amount of distress

He started stepping closer and Derek braced himself, ready to stand up and fight to the death if he had to

He had been trying so hard to balance his thoughts between Stiles and a fight plan that he hadn't noticed when the shaking abruptly stopped

A second later though, one of the cars' headlights blew out

"What the hell?" Negan grumbled, turning around to assess the damage

The shaking started again, and this time it wasn't the sound of a car losing it's headlights that echoed in the forest

It was a gunshot

Negan let out a curse as he turned to the side, seeing one of his men laying dead

"He shot himself!" one of the others shouted, panic clearly stricken across his face

"What do you mean he shot himself!?"

"He shot himself! He just... just put the gun in his mouth and-"

Another gunshot, this time from Negan's other side

Another of his men lay dead, gun in mouth

Before anyone could say anything else, all of them started raising their guns, pressing them to their temples

A loud commotion of screaming and crying and "I can't stop!" and "It's not me!" echoing around them

And it was at that moment that Derek noticed how eerily still Stiles was

"Stiles?" he breathed, glancing down at him

If there was a way to look completely dead wile still breathing, Stiles had accomplished it

His eyes were glazed over, his skin was whiter than a sheet, Derek couldn't even see his chest move when he breathed, but thank God- thank God- he could hear his heart beating

The sound of gunshots started to go off and that's when Derek noticed that there was one thing that Stiles was doing

One part of him moving

His fingers on his left hand in the shape of a gun, index finger pulling back the way you'd pull a trigger, over and over and over again...

Negan turned around suddenly, a look of rage on his face, all amusement gone

"Who in the hell is doing this!? What kind of trick is this!?"

All of a sudden, Stiles started to rise to his feet

"You," he sneered

"What in the name of God and Jesus are you doing!?"

Stiles looked up, his right hand raising as his fingers curled and suddenly clutched, Negan's nees hitting the ground not a second later

The man looked afraid, terrified.... and Stiles looked like nothing at all

He stalked forward, as slow as a zombie but far more deliberate

His head cocked to the side and he pressed his lips into a thin line, nose wrinkling as he clutched his fingers again, the bat dropping from Negan's hand and his hands hitting the ground as he lifted his head and stared at Stiles

"Stiles... don't..." Derek warned quietly

Stiles either didn't hear him or didn't care, because seconds later he had picked up the bat

"Stiles... don't!"

He lifted it above his head, a look of pure malice and hatred and cold blood on his face

He hesitated for just a second, just long enough for Negan to take a breath, before Stiles finally said something

"Batter up,"

The sound of a skull crushing under a baseball bat is something Derek will never forget

Not the first time

Not the second

Not the third

And Stiles kept going

He just... kept swinging and swinging and swinging like something possessed

Long past the point of any remnants of bone remaining

The bat was covered in blood and grey matter, but he just kept going

And Derek had to fight, he had to will himself off of the ground

"Stiles stop!" he shouted, pushing forward and slamming into Stiles' back, reaching up to catch his arms, trying to restrain him

"Stiles stop! It's over! He's dead! It's over!" he screamed

A few seconds later Scott came to his senses, pushing himself up on shaking legs to help, tearing the bat out of Stiles' hands with much difficulty as Derek tried to hold him back

"Burn it, burn it till nothing's left," he heard Scott instruct, though he didn't see who he handed the weapon to

The second Stiles stopped struggling Derek felt releif, pressing his face into the boy's shoulder as he held on, tried to gather his senses

He took a single breath, before the forest was filled with the sound of gunshots going off and bullets snapping through skulls

~+~

The entire way to Alexandria, Stiles was silent

Silent and still and soaked to the marrow in blood

Derek himself was covered just from when he had grabbed onto him

Not a single word was said to or from anyone the entire car trip there

But Stiles...

Stiles was just ... a ghost...

Derek couldn't remember getting there, not really, he couldn't remember the gates or how they got in, or what anyone said when they took Allison off on a gurney and pulled Parrish along to fix the bullet wound in his shoulder

Derek only came back to his senses when he heard Rick speak to him

Or rather, speak to Stiles

"Jesus..." the older man breathed, sounding about as gutted as Derek felt to look at the bloodbath that was standing next to him

Derek swallowed, blinking back to his senses

"Can we use your shower?" he asked a moment later

Rick just gave a sturdy nod, clearly not knowing what to say as he gave them the go-ahead

"Come on, you can use our's,"

Derek just gave Glenn a polite nod, tried to ignore the look of utter horror on Maggie's face as the other lead them into his house

"Can I ask what happened?"

The inevitable question only came once they were behind closed doors

"I.... don't think you'd believe me if I told you, you might want to ask Lydia,"

He hated to put that on her, but she was always the most political and diplomatic of the group

Glenn just nodded sympathetically, telling them where they could borrow fresh clothes and wishing them well before leaving his own house to give them privacy

Derek would have to remember he owed that man a favor

Finally he dragged Stiles upstairs, into the bathroom, and waited

But Stiles didn't move

He was as still as he was in the RV

His face blank, his mind clearly elsewhere

So Derek took it upon himself and gently pushed him to sit down, took off his shoes, his socks, peeled off his jacket and tugged his shirt over his head

He brought Stiles to a standing again and undid his jeans, pushing those down with his boxers and took a moment to shudder at the way blood outlined every inch of his body that hadn't been covered by clothes before

He undressed himself as quickly as he could, bringing the shower on until it was steaming and helping Stiles into it

He watched the blood run down the drain and felt a sickening twist in his stomach when Stiles didn't flinch at the sudden temperature change or try to push his bangs out of his eyes

He didn't know what was going through Stiles' head, but it was driving him crazy, pushing him into a pit of anxiety not to know

He took his boyfreind's hands, grabbed the soap, and started to scrub them clean

The soap traveled along his back, over his neck, scrubbed in Derek's hands so he could rub it gently over Stiles' face

It caught in the mess of hair on his legs and moved over his feet

The entire time, he didn't so much as flinch

Shampoo scrubbed into his hair, Derek pulling his bangs back, rubbing it deep into his scalp, letting the water push the shampoo out

Still, he didn't move

Derek had to sheild his eyes to protect them from the suds running down his face

Still, he didn't move

He helped Stiles lean into the corner as he hurried to wash himself

Still, he didn't move

He tugged Stiles under the water again, cupping his face, staring into his eyes, trying to find a single spark of the soul he knew was still in there somewhere

He couldn't take it anymore

He couldn't

The entire incident all day with trying to get Allison to a doctor, being rounded up and herded into the clearing like cattle, pushed towards nearly being executed and Liam's life barely making it through the night and now this

He hugged Stiles, held him tightly, dug his face into his lover's shoulder and let out a quiet sob, the anxiety and pain and releif coursing through him like a cocktail of drugs that he didn't know how to handle

They should have been better than this

They should have never been in this situation to start with

Zombies don't infect the supernatural, they just don't, and with all of their powers, all of their strength.... how did Negan get one over on them?

How did he come so hairline close to winning?

Derek gasped, holding his breath as Stiles finally twitched, arms coming to circle around Derek's waist as he pressed his head into Derek's shoulder, a low, broken sob breaking out of his throat

"Fourteen," he breathed

Derek winced

The number of times Stiles had brought the bat down on Negan's head... he counted too

"I... beat... a man..... with... with a bat....... fourteen times.... and I don't.... I don't regret it... I don't... I-"

"It's ok," Derek assured him, hugging him tighter

"You saved us, you saved Liam, you saved everyone... it's ok..."

"What ... what am I?" Stiles choked

Derek wasn't sure, there wasn't really a way to be sure in the state everything was in now

"We'll figure that out later,"

"What if I... I hurt someone?"

And he knew he wasn't talking about the bad guys, the Negans of the world

"You won't,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you,"

Stiles coughed, leaning back, presumably to get away from the spray of the water, and sniffing as he stared at Derek

The wolf smiled bittersweetly, cupping Stiles' cheek again and stroking over the skin with his thumb

"There you are," he breathed

Stiles just let out another choked noise, forcing his lips into something that tried to resemble a smile for a few seconds before he moved closer and crashed into Derek again, hugging him tightly, squeezing him lifeless

"It's ok," he repeated, hugging back and pressing a loving kiss to the juncture between Stiles' neck and shoulder

He leaned back, peppering more kisses over his jawline and finally forcing Stiles' head up to place one over his lips

"You saved us, Stiles... you saved us... we're ok... we're going to be ok, and you... you're going to be fantastic, ok? You're going to learn how to handle this and you're going to .... you're going to help, help us, help everyone,"

"Do you think... do you think this means I'm immune.... like Lydia?"

"Probably, you ARE using magic after all, but I think that's still a theory better left untested,"

Stiles let out a positive sound, something trying to resemble a laugh

"I promise, everything is ok, everything is going to be ok, I promise... I love you, I promise,"

Stiles just nodded, letting a shaking kiss fall on Derek's lips as he went back to hugging the breath out of him

"Love you too.... big bad wolf,"

Derek breathed

Not a sigh

Not a gasp

Not a gulp

He just.... breathed... for the first time all night

"By the way," he hummed, rubbing the scruff of his cheek against Stiles' shoulder

"We owe Glenn a fruit basket,"

Stiles let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head and sniffing again

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, let me just conjure one up, got any wands laying around?"

"Mmm probably somewhere back home.. so do I call you Sabrina or Samantha now?"

He laughed again, a little clearer this time

"God you're so old... Hermione will do,"

"Ok," Derek agreed, kissing him once more

"Hermione it is then,"

They were ok

And they'd keep being ok

As long as Derek had anything to say about it... as long as he had Stiles... they'd be ok

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Liam- I swear, that was just a random choice... ironically....


End file.
